


Holiday Decorating

by sunflower_swan



Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Christmas Decorations, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M, Winter, traditional prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: The one where Draco fusses over Christmas decorations.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Holiday Decorating

“A little higher...higher...no, too far...lower now…” Draco directed.

Harry twisted around and looked askance at him. “Just tell me when it looks good. It doesn’t have to be bloody perfect.”

Except it did have to be perfect. Draco  _ needed  _ the holiday greenery and decorations to be flawless. This was their first Christmas living together and like an arsehole, he had invited Lucius and Narcissa over for brunch on Christmas Day.

“I know you’re worried about your parents,” Harry sighed. He magicked the faux foliage into place, then moved to stand beside Draco and inspect his decorating skills. 


End file.
